


Days Gone By

by lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)



Series: 10/11 Drabbles [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days hurt worse than others</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Gone By

**Author's Note:**

> *sucks at titles*

There were some days when some of the harsher memories would haunt Ten more than usual. Eleven saw it as part of his duty as another part of himself and as a boyfriend to help ease the other's suffering.  
Whether it was comforting Ten after a nightmare or doing something silly to get a laugh, Eleven did everything he could.  
He knew, however, what eased Ten's mind the best.  
He knew that wrapping his arms around the younger and singing a nursery rhyme in Gallifreyan would make Ten go completely lax in his arms. It made Eleven smile and pained him all the same because he had the same type of memories of days when he wasn't the hero, but he never spoke of his bad days.  
No, Ten had his own burdens-his own cross to bear and it was Eleven's job to help carry it.


End file.
